


Marked

by denna5



Series: Winterhawk Week Drabbles [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Dark, Kidnapping, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5 Fact  Soulmarks are rare and the winter soldier is one of the few to have one and Hydra will have use for his marked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So posting this in two parts because it got really long, really finish up the second part and post it tonight. Hope everyone enjoys and comments would be awesome.

There is a mark on the soldier’s right wrist now, one he doesn’t remember having before. It doesn’t look like an injury, doesn’t look like a scar and the soldier doesn’t know what it is. He is awake ,out of the cold now, he had dreamed of arrows and other things and now there is a mark on his wrist. The soldier doesn’t understand and he just stares at the mark as the techs around him are speaking, but he doesn’t listen to the words. He has not been given orders yet and so he simply sit and stares at the new mark on his wrist.

It is four red lines, the same red as the star on his shoulder, all straight and tilted like they were drawn on him. They connect together and the shape they make is recognizable. It is an arrow and the tip of it is right where his pulse thumps in his wrist. The soldier finds the mark beautiful for some reason, is comforted and reassured by it and he doesn’t know why. He reaches out with his left hand, traces the mark on his own wrist with metal fingers for a few moments. The metal still feels cold right now from his icy sleep, chills his skin a bit, and the soldier can imagine warm fingers tracing it, wants that and the feeling is strange. The soldier isn’t supposed to want.

“You need to get up now, there are some tests that need to be done. That will be talked about later.”

It is an order and the soldier knows by now to follow his orders. The tests are simple, ones that have been done before, ones done to make sure that he is still functioning properly. He must have been asleep for a few years if they have woken him up for tests, woke him up to make sure nothing had happened during his sleep. If it had only been months or a year, the testing would not be needed, the soldier knows this. He doesn’t ask how long he was asleep, just goes about doing what he is told, and when there is a chance to think, he thinks about the mark on his wrist, about the dreams.

He is not put back to sleep right away after the testing is finished, instead, he is lead to a room, told to wait. The soldier simply sits, goes to back to looking at the mark, wondering what it is. It hasn’t faded, is still there on his skin and the soldier wonders if it will stay there or if it will go away like his bruises and cuts do. He doesn’t like the idea of it going away and he isn’t sure why. Before he can think about it more, the door to the room opens and some people enter, some guards and Pierce and the soldier looks up now as the man comes closer, as he takes a seat across from the soldier.

“I need to see your right wrist.”

It is an order and the soldier holds it out to him and Pierce looks at the mark there, holds the soldier’s wrist as he does so but he doesn’t touch the mark.

“These are usually on the left but I guess in your case that isn’t possible. Do you know what this is, what it means? “

Pierce is looking at him now, staring and the soldier knows that he has to answer so he does.

“No, sir.”

Pierce lets go of his wrist as he speaks now.

“It is something rare, something not very many have and something we did not expect you to have. It is a soulmark.”

The soldier may have heard that word before but he isn’t sure and it doesn’t tell him much. Pierce just keeps speaking.

“There is someone out there with the same mark, someone who is meant to be yours, someone that will make you feel whole. “

Those words are strange but they fill the soldier with a feeling of hope, of longing. He has been so alone, so broken, and the thought of having someone, of having something to mend the pieces is very appealing but he is uncertain if he will be allowed to have it. Pierce is still looking at him and his eyes stare straight at the soldier with his next words.

“This person who has your mark, we can find them. You can have a bond, something that belongs to you, and I will allow you to have it but there are some things that you will need to understand.”

The soldier just gives a nod, wants to know what he needs to so that he can have this. The thought of having something that is his is still strange but he wants it, wants to have something more than orders and missions and the cold. Pierce simply tells him what he needs to know now.

“You will still be expected to do your missions, will still belong to Hydra, and your marked will belong to us as well. Once you have them, do not forget that they can be taken away.“

The soldier gives a yes sir, understands the threat in the words. Pierce gives just a hint of a smile now, leans back in his chair.

“We will find them then, will let you come back out when we do or when there is a mission. Now, you will need to tell us about your dreams.”

The soldier does, tells them everything he can remember from it, speaks of the arrows and everything he felt, hopes that it is enough to help find his marked. When they are finished talking about the dreams, the soldier is prepped for cryo again. Before he is put in the tube, he looks at the mark one more time and hopes that the next time he wakes, he won’t be alone anymore.

*****

When Clint was young, he used to wish he would have a mark, used to hope that he would be one of those lucky ones that would have proof that there was someone out there for him. Clint had heard stories of marks, everyone does, and there had been a couple that lived near them that were soulmarked and Clint had loved them, had seen how good they were together, and he wanted that.

Maria and Ann were both in their fifties when Clint met them when he was five and had been together for years. They lived in a house nearby, just the two of them, lived there for years and they were always nice to Clint and his brother, would let them pay in their yard when they were trying to avoid going home. He didn’t know they were together as more than friends till he saw their marks, the curved yellow lines on their left wrists, and had asked if they were soulmates. They had told him yes and it was a simple enough answer for Clint and he never questioned it.

They were different than his parents and not just because his parents weren’t marked. They were kind to each other, seemed content to be with each other in ways that Clint’s parents never were. Maria and Ann would fight on occasion, Clint had seen it, but it was never with fists, never left bruises. They were happy and Clint always liked seeing them together, liked the way Ann would laugh at Maria’s jokes, the horrible knock knock ones she would teach Clint, liked the way Maria smiled at Ann’s humming. They fit together though Clint had heard someone at the store say once that they shouldn’t, that it was still wrong even if they were marked, but Clint never believed that it was wrong. They were good together and Clint hoped he could have that one day.

After the car crash, after their parents died, those first few days when everything was being arranged, Clint and Barney stayed with them. They opened up their home without a second thought and Clint felt safe there, hoped they would be able to stay. They weren’t. After about three days, a social worker came by, said they found a more suitable placement and Clint and Barney were taken to a town over sixty miles away and Clint never really got to see them again.

Through the years and at the circus, Clint would end up seeing more marked couples and almost all them seemed happy, content with each other, and it made the want grow. Clint would read up on marks, knew how rare it could be, only about a quarter of the populace were marked, but he still hoped that he would have one. Once he turned fifth teen, he waited for a mark to appear, knew that they usually appeared some time between fifth ten and seventeen years of age. No mark came when he was fifth teen but Clint figured he still had time. When he was sixteen, his left wrist was still bare and he had no dreams that felt like someone else’s. When he was seventeen, Barney had left the circus and Clint had tried to stop the swordsman from stealing and he ended up in the hospital. His right arm had a cast and his left wrist remained bare. He started having dreams of cold and metal but there was no mark on his left wrist and Clint gave up on the idea of having a soul mate.

Clint healed, started training with Buck again once the cast came off, and there were some red lines on Clint’s wrist, ones that looked like an arrow, and Clint figured it was part of the healing process, that the marks would fade, would turn white or more pale. They never did, stayed that bright red, and Clint started to wonder after a little while if maybe he was marked after all but that didn’t really make much sense, didn’t add up to the facts that Clint knew about marks. It was on the wrong side, he didn’t think he was having the dreams, and so Clint never registers his mark, figures it must just be a scar that didn’t fade for some reason. He goes about his life, his hands become stained with blood, and by the time he is twenty one Fury find him, offers a chance and Clint takes it.

He pushes the thought of soulmarks out of his head for the most part and his mark really isn’t noticed. He goes about his life, has spent the last few months at SHIELD, has just finished his third mission for them, one that he was on team for, and when one of the other agents ask if Clint wants to get a drink, he accepts. The bar is a bit of dive but Rumlow said he would pay for the first one so Clint doesn’t mind, finds himself accepting the bottle of beer with his right hand when Rumlow offers it. The other man hands it over but his eyes linger on Clint’s wrist for just a moment and he asks a question as he sits down across from him.

“Is that a tattoo, Barton?”

He gestures at Clint’s wrist and Clint shakes his head.

“Nope, just a mark, had it for years.”

Clint doesn’t see any reason to lie, likes Rumlow well enough and it really is just a mark after all, probably doesn’t mean anything. Rumlow raises a brow now, takes a sip of his beer, before asking another question.

“You registered then?”

Clint shakes his head.

“Wrong side, no one has ever had a mark on the right, no reason to register. Broke my arm once, this is probably just left over marks from that.”

Rumlow just gives a shrug now, asks how Clint broke his arm, and the subject is changed then. They chat for a few more minutes before Rumlow says he needs to go take a piss but if Clint stays around, they can play some pool. Clint agrees, finds a table while Rumlow goes to the bathroom. It takes him a little while to return but Clint doesn’t really care because Rumlow buys the next round. They play a couple games of pool and they talk as they do so and Rumlow ends up paying for more rounds than Clint does. They close the bar down, Clint is definitely a bit buzzed as they leave, and he thinks he is going to sleep forever when he gets home, takes a cab instead of walking. He crashes almost immediately when he gets home, barely gets under his covers before sleep over takes him.

Clint dreams again, metal and cold, but this time it is a little different. The cold is changing, shifting into warm air and there is a feeling of purpose, something that has to be done. The dream is vivid but Clint finds himself waking up, feels something grabbing his right wrist, feels a bit of a tingling. There is someone here, right near Clint and he tries to move, tries to fight but the grip is strong and Clint finds himself being pinned down, feels the sting of a needle in his neck and as darkness starts to claim him again, he feels fingers stroking the inside of his right wrist, hears a voice whisper mine.

*****

The soldier is careful as he pins the man down, as he injects him with the sedative, as the man falls asleep again. The soldier doesn’t move his fingers away from the man’s mark, strokes it for a moment and he feels tingly right now, has felt it since he touched the other. He has waited for this, for him, and the soldier still cannot quite believe that he has him now. He picks him up now, knows that they need to go back to the base and the soldier holds him close as he takes him out of the apartment. There is a vehicle waiting and the soldier enters it, does not let the other agents there take his marked out of his arms. He holds him the whole time and he looks him over as he does so.

His marked is beautiful and the soldier likes holding him. . His breathing is soft right now, eyes closed in sleep, but when they had been open those brief seconds before, the soldier saw the color of them. They are a bluish green and the soldier found them pretty, looks forward to seeing them again once his marked wakes in a few hours. The soldier moves his hand away from the mark on his wrist now, brushes fingers through dark blond hair instead then rubs fingers along the stubble on his jaw. His skin is warm and the soldier loves the feel of it, is glad to have warmth after so much cold.

The drive doesn’t take long and soon enough they are back at base. The soldier carries his marked, holds him close, and he is lead to a room. It has a strong door, a lock on it, but it is opened and the soldier carries his marked in. There is a bed and the soldier goes over to it, places him down gently, sits down. The soldier is told that Pierce is going to be here after a bit, will want to speak to his marked but that he can stay here till then, can spend some time with him. The soldier gives a nod at the words, doesn’t mind when the door is shut and locked. He moves closer to him, wraps his fingers around his marked’s wrist again and waits for him to wake.

*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the rest. I kind of leave it in a weird place but I hope you still enjoy.

*****

Clint comes to and his head feels fuzzy and there are fingers around his wrist, against his mark. The touch feels nice and that is a bit confusing but Clint tries to brush that thought away as he opens his eyes, as he sees the shine of metal out of the corner of his eye. There is someone right beside him, the man holding his wrist and Clint finds himself looking into blues eyes as he sits up.

“Why did you take me?”

This is the first thing that comes to Clint, the words spilling out of his mouth quickly and the man just tilts his head a bit, still holds Clint’s wrist. His fingers are stroking the mark and there is something very odd about what is going on. This guy has a metal arm and is staring at Clint like he is something beautiful, like he has never seen something so wonderful.

“You are mine.”

Clint shakes his head, tries to move his wrist out of the grip of the fingers now. The man doesn’t let him, keeps a hold and speaks again.

“You are mine. I get to keep you.”

Those words don’t sound reassuring, sound just a bit worrying and his fingers are still on Clint’s wrist. The touch is still nice feeling and Clint really doesn’t understand what is going on, who this guy is, and why one part of him wants to run while the other wants to stay right here, wants to touch the man in return.

“Who are you?”

He asks, needs an answer, and the man moves slightly, shifts and grabs Clint’s wrist with his metal hand before letting go with his flesh hand. He holds that hand up now, turns it so Clint can see his wrist and Clint can’t quite believe what he is seeing.

“I am yours, you are mine, and I get to keep you.”

Those words are spoken and Clint doesn’t reply to them, just keeps staring at his wrist. The mark is there, the red lines, and Clint knows now why his touch has felt good. His marked is here, is sitting here next to Clint, and he still has no fucking clue as to what is going on. This man is his but Clint doesn’t know him and he has kidnapped him. When he used to dream of this, of finding his other half, this is not how he imagined it. He thought maybe it would be like how Maria and Ann met, literally running into his soulmate at the store, or after a performance, something simple. Instead, he has been taken out of his bed in the middle of the night, drugged and dragged somewhere by his other half who has a metal arm and radiates danger. It is not the best situation.

“What is your name?”

He asks, needs to know, has to know more about what is going on. The man tilts his head just a bit, looks unsure for a moment, and he moves a bit closer to Clint, removes the metal fingers from his wrist and wraps his flesh fingers around it once again. Clint doesn’t try to move his wrist.

“I am called the winter soldier.”

He says this simply and Clint has heard that name before, anyone who has been in the world of mercs has heard that name. The winter soldier is a legend, a ghost, and Clint didn’t believe he existed but now he is here in front of Clint, shares his mark and Clint has no idea what to do.He needs say something but he doesn’t know what and the door opens before he gets a chance, some men entering it and one is looking at them, addresses the soldier when he speaks.

“ I need a few minutes alone with him, need to speak with him. You will be able to return soon.”

The words are spoken like an order and the soldier gets up at them, rubs his fingers against Clint’s mark one more time as he does so. He is escorted out of the room and soon enough, it is just Clint and the other man who brings a chair over, sits down across from Clint. Before Clint has a chance to say anything the man reaches forward and grabs his arm, looks at the mark on his wrist. Clint reacts right away, pulls his arm out of the man’s grip and glares at him. The man simply gives him a smile now, starts speaking.

“We have been looking for you for a few years. Didn’t think it would be that difficult, after all no one else has a mark on their right, but you did remain hidden for a bit. Doesn’t matter now, you are found and I have heard about you, Barton. Learned to shoot arrows at a circus and are somehow a better shot than most military snipers. You may have more use than first intended. ”

That does not sound good and Clint moves closer to the man, stares him down.

“So you know about me. Want to tell me who the hell you are?”

The man gives a bit of a shrug now.

“ I suppose it can’t hurt to tell you, you may not remember it later. Alexander Pierce.”

He holds a hand out to shake with his words but Clint doesn’t take it. Pierce puts his hand down after just a few seconds before speaking some more.

“Now, I am sure you have a bit of an idea of why you are here and I want you to know now that there is nothing you can do to change your circumstances. You are meant for the soldier and we have every intention of letting him have you. You have skills and we would like use of those as well, work with us willingly and things will go a lot more smoothly for you. There will be a mission for you in a few days, a test to make sure you have decided to accept this. If it does not go well, some things will need to be changed.”

The man has stood up during those words, made his way to the door. Clint gets up now, starts to move towards the door, towards Pierce

“You just expect me to go along with all of this, to do what you want?”

Pierce turns and looks at him, gives a sharp nod as he knocks on the door, as it opens.

“Yes, because if you don’t, we will make you more willing.”

It sounds like a threat and then he exits and Clint moves but the door shuts before he gets to it. He can’t stay here, needs to get out of here, and he focuses on that, on the fact that he doesn’t want to be used again. There is no doubt that is what is going to happen if he stays here, Clint will be used and he promised himself that he wouldn’t let that happen again. He has to get out of here and he stands near the door, needs to wait for it to open again. It does after a little while and Clint makes his move, tries to get out of the door before anyone enters it, but the soldier is right there, grabs Clint before he can even get in the door jam. He wraps his arms around Clint and Clint can’t move, almost doesn’t want to. The door closes behind the soldier, he is holding Clint tightly, holds him close for a few moments before moving to the bed, taking Clint with him. He sits on the bed, pulls Clint with him, hasn’t let go of him since coming back into the room. He is looking at Clint, that same look of adoration he had earlier and when he speaks, his voice is soft and sounds so very honest.

“I used to be cold, you make me warm.”

The words are strange and Clint still knows he needs to try to get out of here but the words are sweet in a strange way and the soldier’s arms feel nice around him. The soldier lays down now and Clint goes with him, settles against him and he knows he won’t be leaving tonight.

*****

Two days have passed since the soldier was told where his marked was, since he brought him here, and the soldier has been content for most of it. It feels right, being with him, holding him close, and the soldier is glad to have him. He is content here, content to have his marked here, but he is not sure if Clint is. He seems unsure, has eyed the door every time it has opened and the soldier is not sure why Clint seems to want to leave, why he can’t be content to stay with the soldier.

“We could run away, we don’t have to stay here, we don’t have to work for them.”

Clint says this now, is looking up at the soldier where he lays. The soldier is holding him now, holds him as often as he can, and Clint lets him. He accepts the soldier’s touches but he can’t seem to accept that this is what has to happen, that they are Hydra’s. He will understand with time, after all it took time for the soldier to accept it. He doesn’t remember much but he remembers that he fought once, that fighting did no good in the end and he tries to keep Clint from having to learn that lesson the same way the soldier did.

“We do, they will not let us go. It is better if you do not fight, complete the mission when it is given so you do not have to face consequences. “

He says this simply and Clint shakes his head, looks like he wants to argue, but the soldier just holds him closer. They have talked about this before and Clint is still being stubborn about it, the soldier hopes that he will not have to be broken too much. He will still adore his marked no matter what, will still want him, but he does not want him to have the pain that the soldier had to go through.

“ Don’t make them break you.”

The soldier says this now, puts just a bit of pleading in his voice and Clint is looking up at him and there is sadness in his eyes.

“They broke you, didn’t they?”

The words are said softly and the soldier gives a nod at them. He is broken, he knows that, and he knows that more than likely, Clint will end up broken as well but he still gives the warnings, hopes that he will heed them but he doesn’t think he will. If Clint has to be broken for the soldier to keep him, than the soldier will watch it happen, will mend him if he can. For now, he simply holds Clint close and brushes a kiss against his hair.

*****

The soldier is broken, Clint can see it clearly, but the soldier is still his and Clint has come to care for him quickly these last few days. He is broken, doesn’t even remember his name but there is something about him, about the way he cares for Clint. He is gentle, almost sweet and Clint wonders how he was before this, wonders how different things could have been if he hadn’t been broken, forced to become a weapon. He wishes that he didn’t have to leave him in order to escape here. If he doesn’t escape, he is going to end up just as broken as the soldier and then there is no real hope for either of them. Clint tells himself that once he gets out of here, he will come back for the soldier, will save him from this, and he reminds himself of this when they tell Clint that he has a mission, that he is to leave for a little bit. This is his chance and he has to take it, may not get another one. They let him say goodbye to the soldier before he goes and Clint lets him draw him close, listens as the soldier speaks softly in his ear.

“Do as you are told. I will see you soon.”

Clint doesn’t says anything, just curls his fingers around the soldier’s mark, hopes he understands Clint does care for him. He brushes a kiss across the soldier’s lips now, the first time he has done so and the soldier smiles at it and it almost breaks Clint’s heart. He hopes he will get to see that smile again.

They take him out of the room then, lead him to a vehicle. He is given a mission brief, told what to do, but Clint is only half paying attention. He has no intention of taking out the target, has no intention of doing whatever this unnamed organization wants him to do. When the vehicle stops, Clint makes a run for it, grabs one of the guard’s guns and tries to fight his way out of there. It doesn’t work out and he dragged back to the vehicle, and for the second time in four days, a needle is plunged into his neck and a drugged sleep claims him again.

Clint’s head feels fuzzy again and the first thing he is aware of is the fact that his arms are strapped down and he is sitting up. The second thing he is aware of is a voice speaking to him and Clint opens his eyes to see Pierce standing in front of him.

“You had a chance and I will not give you a second one. You belong to the soldier, belong to us and you will know that soon, in fact it will be one of the only things you will be able to remember soon enough.”

Clint doesn’t really get a chance to ask what is going to happen because something is turned on and pain is coursing through his body, white hot, and Clint screams, keeps screaming till darkness claims him again.

*****

They bring his marked to him and he is unconscious, skin pale, and the soldier knows that something has been done, that his warnings were not heeded. Pierce comes into the room as well, watches as Clint is laid on the bed, as the soldier brings him into his arms.

“He tried to leave, was going to leave you behind. We have made sure that he won’t. Remember that he is yours and we are allowing you to keep him, you will be expected to make sure he knows where he belongs. He will have a mission again in a few days, make certain he listens.”

That is all Pierce says and the soldier nods, is left alone with Clint soon enough. His marked sleeps and the soldier runs fingers through his hair, waits for him to wake. It only takes a little while longer and soon enough blue green eyes are opening, confusion in them and the soldier just holds him close.

“Who are you?”

He asks and the soldier has been expecting the question and he shifts now, makes sure that Clint can see his mark, can see the mark on his own wrist.

“I am yours and you are mine, we get to keep each other, as long as we are good.”

He says this, makes sure his words sound certain. Clint is looking at him, still a little unsure but he wraps his fingers around the soldier’s mark and the soldier knows that they will be alright. He will teach him to obey, to listen, and he will get to keep him.

*****

He doesn’t remember anything from before waking up in the soldier’s arms, only knows what has happened the last few days. He knows that he isn’t alone, that the soldier is here with him, that they belong to each other. He knows how to fight, how to shoot, thought he doesn’t remember being taught those things. He knows that he is to do as he it told, that today is a test. He knows that he needs to finish this mission so that he can see the soldier again and he will.

They give him a target, have him sit up high, tell him to wait. He is a weapon, theirs to use, that is what he has been told, and when they tell him to fire, he does. The arrow hits its target and the mission is over. He is taken back to the base then, taken back to his room. The soldier is waiting and he gives him a smile and he is glad to see it.

“You did as you were told?”

The soldier asks, and he gives a nod, moves closer to the soldier. The soldier is still smiling, wraps arms around him and it feels so very right. They move to the bed, lay down, and the soldier strokes the inside of his wrist, the mark that shows him where he belongs, who he belongs to, and he snuggles closer into him.

“Mine.”

He nods at the soldier’s words, leans up and gives him a kiss. They get to keep each other, he knows this, and that it all that matters.


End file.
